Drabbles Series: Part Two: Her Golden Boy
by MadebyPierrot
Summary: It was one summer. They met sometime before sundown. He didn't expect much but this was the summer where things changed. In a day by a single person. This is the glimpse of their beginnings. -This is part two of this one-shot series- XD
1. Chapter 1

**Drabbles Series: **Part One: Mirror

**Summary: **He had come across her while he was passing through the red light district. He almost recognizes her except she wasn't who he was looking for. She resembles her but that was where the similarity stops and he finds she is more than just a reflection.

**Pairing: **Byakuya**x**Rukia**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya!<strong>

**A/N:**

**This just came to me while I was listening to some sad songs, a lot of Adele and Alicia Keys and The Corrs...and the rest followed. hehe. :D**

**This is my first time writing ByakuyaxRukia pairing so yeah...but I love just love Byakuya-sama! :)**

**I wanted to do a series of drabbles on various characters since I've been mostly writing loads of IchixRuki my fave pairing of all time! :D**

**This is the first installment and I'm gonna be changing the character pairings as is needed and the genre too. OoooHH~~! And the summary too! So this story will circulate in the archive. :P  
><strong>

** Hope ya like it! *grins***

**Disclaimer: Only the story is mine, Alas! Kubo-sensei is awesome! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part One<strong>

**-Mirror-**

People say she disarms them with her honesty. The brutality with which she speaks her mind shocks them. She was used to it and she just lets a smile spread on her lips every time, her large amethyst eyes teasing and glinting with much amusement. She didn't believe in hiding, lying about what she does like it was something to be ashamed of. Like it was some uncouth thing, an abhorrence of the good life everyone else seem to have. She wasn't as blessed as they were and she didn't think having a stable life was as pleasant as they seem to portray it.

Not that she could talk as one with much experience, no it was better than that. She had met someone who told her all about it.

Nights spent drinking the most expensive wine on the menu and just sitting on the fur carpet just because she liked its texture, the lush softness of the dead thing beneath her. The lights were always off and they just sit there in utter darkness. Sometimes he would open the heavy drapes and the starched curtains and let the myriad of nightlights below filter in through the glass window and they would both look down on the cityscape.

Sometimes he would speak, he would tell her things she knew he'd never let just anyone hear. She would curl up on the carpet, making herself comfortable for a night of keeping her silence and just listening. She felt he needed it and she did not question it because it was exactly what she herself needed. A simple break from the nuisance of opening and closing her legs, the stinking salty sweat, the musk and the fevered touch.

The first time they met he had been slightly drunk, his eyes were lolling in their sockets as if they'd snap shut any moment. She had just stubbed out her cigarette when suddenly she found him standing before her giving her an almost teary eyed stare full of longing that it rooted her on the spot. She was used to seeing that very same look but these eyes weren't quite right. These eyes held sadness, a suffering she rarely ever witness even in her most troubled customer that only wanted to be buried between her legs.

He was trying to reach out to her, his arm unsteady but desperate to touch her. She didn't know why she did it and she still didn't know even now but she grabbed hold of his shaking hand and placed it on her cheek. She watched as his eyes went wide, his lips slowly parting in what could only be surprise. His eyes were quivering, already brimming with tears.

She didn't know what to do so she just squeezed his hand in a reassuring manner and offered him a small smile. He looked a bit overcome with emotion and when he saw her smile he actually burst into tears.

She wouldn't know what had triggered his sudden breakdown until they have been meeting for some time. It wasn't even the lack of cajoling from her part, he just would not say anything. Instead he would abruptly change the subject or stand nearer to her, leaning in so close she could smell the faint cologne he wore like a signature or an after thought before stepping out of his home.

From that first meeting she knew he was someone who was better off, wealthy even what with his Armani suit and impeccable designer leather shoes. Not to mention the monogrammed gold cufflinks.

He came to the club she worked in the very next night and wordlessly asked for her services with a bulging envelop full of crisp bills surreptitiously placed on the bar. She was so surprised that he even managed to remember where he had met her, much less remember her face when she had not given him her name. Not that it would be hard to remember for she only went by her first name. If she even had a last name she doesn't use it.

He ushered her into a waiting shiny black town car with a hand on the small of her back and she had complied silently still not believing her luck. They were driven to the best hotel in town and it was a mark of her professionalism that she did not gawk at the lavish structure. She was too seasoned to be awed so easily by the grandeur of the place. But it was still the most beautiful one she had ever been brought to. But what really shocked her was when they stepped into the elevator he pulled out a golden key card and delicately swiped it on the scanner.

He was taking her to the penthouse!

When they entered the suite she fully expected him to take advantage of the most ridiculous amount he paid for her but he just took off his jacket and popped open a bottle of wine and poured them both an equal amount. He handed her a glass before he sat down on one of the winged chair and closed his eyes.

She stood there stupidly for a moment before she too sunk down on the couch. She looked around just for something do because he looked like he was not going to do anything any time soon and gently sipped the chilled wine.

She pretty much got used to his moody silence and learned to just sit quietly until he finally started speaking.

His gaze had fallen on her face with the same longing that very first time they met and she found herself staring back steadily. He wanted her to, she could see it in his expression.

His voice was deeply monotonous, sometimes it lulled her into a sense of peace, a piece of quiet she could rarely ever indulge in now. As he went on speaking she will inconspicuously study him, peering at his still figure from the rim of her wine glass and taking in the calm, subdued manner in which he conducted himself. He always looked every bit the highly regarded gentleman that he was. Somehow she found herself wondering what he would look like in the height of passion.

She would shift in her seat, fighting off the tendrils of desire slowly stirring inside her. Then she would continue her study of his pleasing figure, his long delicate and manicured fingers and then his lean build, the strong, broad shoulders and his taut neck. He was handsome and his haughty expression merely added to his attractiveness. He looked like he could care less with what was happening around him, as if his attention was always engaged elsewhere, a matter or another that was so very pressing and could not be ignored.

But now he was telling her about someone. He was looking rather thoughtful, slightly mollified by the tenth glass of wine he had been drinking since they arrived. She listened very closely, not wanting to miss a single word now that he was finally opening up to her about what really drew him to come back for her the very next night.

She was his wife and she was beautiful. She had been who he was looking for and he had loved her deeply, more deeply than he could ever have thought he could feel for another human being. They were happy, so very happy for a while and he thought he had finally managed to make some sense of his life with her beside him. She was his anchor, the very presence he drew his strength from. She was everything he was not. She was kind, generous and did not want of anything more than what he could give her with his own means. She wanted only his love and to return it equally with her own.

They had been married a few years, it was true they had been young but their decision was not unreasonable nor was it rash. Their love was a love that was strong from the beginning and as long as it lasted it never faltered.

He had become so engrossed in telling his story that he did not notice her approaching him until she was on his lap. Her fingers twined in his lustrous black hair left loose, perfectly groomed to flow over his shoulders. She was whispering nonsense to him, he had not even noticed that his tears were sliding down his cheeks. She wiped them with her thumb very gently as his arms came around her waist to hold her small body against his. She let him cry silently against her chest while she started to hum as she stroked his hair, her cheek pressed against his hair.

She understood now what he found in her. He had seen her, his beloved when he had beheld her standing outside the club smoking her last cigarette. His next words only served to make him hold her tighter.

She looked so much like her that for a moment he thought it was really her. They had the same stature, almost the same hair and milky skin and that delicate air shrouding them like a glow. But he had been drunk and he knew now that it had been a silly notion to entertain. But he couldn't help but want to see her again and again and again.

She held him, humming softly for both their sake as her thoughts strayed off to one happy summer when she understood, when she felt exactly what he had just told her. The heat of the sun and the warmth of her golden boy. She understood how perfect that moment was while it lasted and she understood how precious that memory is to want to get close to anything that resembled it.

To feel it again, to relieve that contentment of something that resembled that inkling of a good life.

* * *

><p><strong>When I was just finishing this 'Still Water' just played on my computer and it was just...damn sad! <strong>

**Thanks for reading and reviews will be very good and very much appreciated for the continuation of this. :)**

**If you have an idea of what the next story will be...thumbs up to ya! :D**

**A/N2: I'm kind of doing this a sort of challenge for myself. I wanted to do a series of one-shots or drabbles that are inter-connected. I really want to push where I could sort of...take my writing and this just popped up and I could not resist taking it! Hahaha!**

**So if you liked this first one please do leave a review, comment, review...yeah. :) PLEASE REVIEW! o.O I'm dying of curiosity what you guys think of this! haha! x.X  
><strong>

**-kimchi-**

**See ya all soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update my lovelies. :)**

**A/N: So here we are for the second first part of this series. I've already come to decide what the thread connecting them would be and I hope you'd get a glimpse of it here in this short chapie. Well it's up to you how you see it but I've already laid it out for you somehow...hehe. Now off to this new chap!**

**Enjoy. :D**

**Disclaimer: Only the story is mine and Kubo-sensei has officially redeemed his awesomeness with the new manga chap. :X  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two<strong>

**-Her Golden Boy-**

**(side A)**

"I take it that it's your natural hair color?" she asked in sudden curiosity making him look up in surprise to finally hear the sound of her voice. It was low and soft and utterly beguiling.

He ran a hand through his hair with his eye twitching in annoyance. "Yeah…you got a problem with bright hair or something?" he didn't mean to be a smart ass but it just came out and partly because he wanted to hear her speak again. The moment the words left his mouth though he quickly glanced down at his feet and re-arranged the scowl on his face in case she happened to look at him.

She didn't say anything though and for a few seconds there was just silence between them. The wind was starting to pick up and the sky was slowly tinting yellow gold. He looked up and found she was staring fixedly over the horizon with an almost thoughtful expression on her face, her large eyes were a shade of indigo now as they reflected the bright light.

She was really beautiful. In a sad and enigmatic way that made him catch his breath.

She stayed like that for a while, momentarily forgetting she had company seemingly absorbed in a reverie.

"It's such an unnatural color…" she was speaking again and he was just staring dazed eyed making her frown lightly up at him before she glanced back at the same direction she'd been staring at making his frown deepen.

She was silent again, not really waiting for an answer nor bothered by his presence. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice him approaching her on the merry-go-round until he plopped down on the space beside her making her start.

"Waiting for something or…?" _someone_. He raised a leg and lazily placed an arm over his bent knee as he leaned back on the red rail letting his head rest on the cold metal.

"Not really…just thinking." She replied flippantly, as though her answer was of no importance whatever it might be. A small smile was playing on her lips and he couldn't look away but it was sad as she had been all this time they've been talking.

"Oh…" he replied distractedly as he hastily looked away again, cheeks slightly flushed in sudden embarrassment he rarely feels most especially around girls. He looked around them, at the desolate little play ground that had been abandoned and left to decay under nature's mercy. Everything was worn and rusting, some of the chains of the swings were broken and the seats were swaying back and forth against the sand and dirt. The only thing that was in a useable state was the merry-go-round they were sitting on. Though it creaked everytime they moved it was still pretty sturdy to have been able to take on his weight. Hers was not a problem since she was so small but he was tall and he had to cram his limbs in just right so he won't get cramped.

He observed the shrubbery and the cherry trees lining the play ground, the patches of grass and the brown dirt. It looked pathetic. Everywhere he looked, everything was in ruins or falling apart. Strangely it made him smile. He found it comforting this derelict place.

He glanced at the girl beside him again who was riveted in watching the sunset now evident over the horizon, right at the spot she's been staring at. He let out a soft chuckle but she barely seem to even remember he was there.

It was a beautiful sunset. The sky was a perfect gold and orange but only for a bit as splashes of red were already starting to tint the sky.

So she was waiting for the sunset and maybe just maybe she also felt comforted by this rundown place. Maybe she too could feel the companionship of being somewhere that reflected something hidden, a secret place kept inside. An ugly place no one was allowed to step into.

His hands were starting to shake again, the cold was creeping up slowly. It was too soon, always too soon.

Out of the corner of his eye he stole a glance at her again but she was too busy watching the last vestiges of light over the now inky horizon to notice him. Or again maybe not. Her eyes slowly moved towards him but she did not turn her head. There was a slight crease between her brows now but she did not say anything.

Slowly her hand closed around his but she had trained her gaze forward again. Her small hand felt warm against his and soft. But his hand was still shaking badly and she only tightened her grip, her tiny hand barely able to hold his larger one properly but still she held on.

After a while when he finally calmed down some she finally let go of his hand and rummaged inside her jacket pocket. A second later she was offering him a cigarette as she deftly placed one between her lips. He accepted one with a weak smile of thanks and they both lit up.

They didn't talk much after that just inhaled and blew smoke up in the air as evening grew around them.

It was already turning into one of those days that finally announced summer's presence as the air became oppressively hot. The cicadas were beginning their serenade and they were nearly out of cigarette from her stash since he had nothing with him but his house key and a few bills in his jeans' pocket.

Darkness covered them and still they sat there. He was pushing his foot against the ground to make the merry-go-round spin with a loud and grating creak as its rusted joints were set to motion.

He wanted to hear her voice again, he wanted to be there for as long as the night lasted. For the first time for a very long time he actually wanted to be somewhere with someone.

This mysterious girl who did not ask him a single thing, who did not ask what was wrong with him. Who did not ask why he had come to this lonely place. Who did not ask why his hand was shaking so much. Who did not ask why he felt so cold to the touch.

This person who did not even ask who he was. He wanted to spend a little more time with her just like this, in companionable and comfortable silence.

He wanted to be there a little longer while he can. To stay in this moment while he still had a bit of time left.

The street lights flickered to life, dimly bathing their bodies and surroundings with fluorescent white. So dim that it cast more shadows than light. He was feeling restless again but he was steady, no tremors this time. Her cool hand was entwined in his making him smile slightly.

He wondered suddenly if she was just another figment of his imagination. Maybe she wasn't really there. Maybe he was really all alone. But she was smiling at him too and her amethyst eyes were bright with a mischievous light and he was captivated with it. This shred of hope.

* * *

><p><strong>We'll find out more about this in the next chap. I've decided to cut it like this...because I just found it better to just let it stand alone as a single chap by itself that's why. hehe. To just highlight a bit of their beginnings or something like that. And more importantly because I have a huge bias on IchiRuki! Hahaha! That's why. *insert big grin*<br>**

**Tell me what you think and if you like it or not. :)**

**All comments, reviews, constructive criticism are very much appreciated. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**See ya all soon. :)**


End file.
